Gold Luck
by AliceCullen3
Summary: Watch as the members of Gold Luck take missions, have fun together and face challenges together. This is set after the seven years of Tenrou Island. Characters and missions needed please.
1. Character Form

**Gold Luck**

Hi guys. For those of you who clicked on this story, I will need your help with something. So far for my guild I have only come up with 15 members and a guild master. You know what this means right. Yes, I want more members but no Dragon Slayers please. The guild mark is a four leaf clover. Also you can suggest what missions you want to see the members do. Make sure you rate them as average or s class. If you don't want to do a member of the guild you can also do a villain if you wish make sure in the review or PM that you say it's a villain.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hair (Colour/ Style):

Guild Mark (Where there mark is/ Colour):

Eye colour:

Skin Colour:

Tattoos/ Scars/ etc:

Magic:

Weakness:

Background History (Important):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapons (If they have any):

Romantic (Would you like them to fall in love?)

Clothes (We can't have them naked can we):

Hobbies:

Hopefully when I get a few characters I might start to work on the first chapter for which I hope you will enjoy.


	2. Introducing the Guild

**I would like to thank Tamniin for Rini as I do not own her. Still accepting characters and missions.**

**Gold Luck**

It was a calm day in Ferina. The local guild was quiet. This guild was known as Gold Luck which was founded by a mage, who could re-equip weapons, called George Luck. He dreamed of his own guild but never knew what to call it or have the money to run it. It was then that he managed to acquire a lot of gold which gave him the name of what to call his guild.

He then made a garden mage called Matilda Gorges, master when he came close to retirement. However she wasn't a strong wizard but she wasn't weak either. She was chosen due to her love and affection towards the guild and George believed she would do what is right for the guild.

When Matilda had decided to chose a new master, she chose a middle age woman called Jessica Borne who used rainbow fire magic. However, unlike the past two masters, she had a ferocious temper. But the reason she became master was that everyone listened to her and deep down she loved the guild dearly.

Before she retired as Gold Luck's third master she chose the fourth master. However he wasn't what you would expect. He was blind and used dark magic but his heart was in the right place. He had a brown Labrador called Issy and a small pet dragon called Tiny who would cling to his shoulders. He was called Thomas Salmon who up to this day is still the master of Gold Luck.

In the town of Ferina walked two of Gold Luck members. These two were known as Rini Carter and Flower Sanly.

Rini was nineteen years old with dark gold hair which flowed in soft waves down to her waist. She had light blue eyes like the sky at midday and her skin was a creamy pale colour with a few freckles on her arms and legs. Rini wore a long brown coat that reached her knees, with three quarter length sleeves over the top of a pale green bandeau top, fitting white shorts and on her feet she wore tan roman sandals. In her hair she wore a material headband to keep her hair out of her face. On her back was a thin and lightweight sword. Her guild mark was a dark orange and was located at the back of her left hip however it was only visible whenever she took her coat off.

Flower on the other hand was twelve years old. She had long straight blonde hair with hints of white in it which reached below her shoulders. Her eyes were electric blue and her skin was a light pink colour. She wore a light blue button up shirt which had short sleeves, over it was a white cardigan and a white skirt that reached her knees to match. On her feet, she wore light blue flats. Her guild mark was located on her right shoulder and was a light blue colour.

These two were walking back to the guild after a mission which gave them 100,000 jewels each.

"I can't wait to tell Electra- nee about our mission. She'll be so proud." Flower said joyfully while smiling. She also started to skip back to the guild but stayed at a pace which Rini could keep up with.

"Yep, hopefully she will. But she won't be back until in a few days time as she's taking an S class mission." Rini reminded her.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to telling her everything that's happened." Flower smiled.

They had finally reached the guild. They pushed the doors opened and walked inside. Gold Luck was fairly big. It had three floors and a basement. Flower looked round before spotting Sky.

Sky was thirteen years old and had short hair which reached her chin that was the colour of pure snow. Her eyes were sky blue and her skin a snowy colour. She wore a sky blue dress which reached her mid thigh with short jeans underneath. On her feet she wore white flats.

"I see your back from your mission." Meredith smiled warmly. Rini walked over to her and ordered her usual cup of coffee before taking a seat at the bar.

"Yes, it was fun. I enjoyed it." Rini told Meredith who place a cup of coffee in front of her.

Meredith had long light blond hair that reached her waist. She also had silver highlights along with silver eyes which was a feature that had been past down from generation to generation. She wore a white dress which reached below her knees with light pink pumps. In her hair she wore a light pink head band.

"Well I'm glad you're back safe." Meredith said whilst wiping some mugs.

"Where is everyone?" Rini asked, noticing there weren't many people here.

"Many of them have gone on missions. Danielle and Jessica accompanied the Master to this meeting." Meredith answered.

"Did Elliot, Bubbles and Daniel go on a mission without me?" Rini asked, secretly hoping they were still around.

"Well shortly after you left with Flower this morning Daniel was going to go on an S class mission with Elliot, Bubbles and you but when they found out you left they went on a normal rated mission instead so they should be back soon." Meredith explained.

"So they wanted to go an S class mission with me?"

Suddenly, the doors flew open and in walked two young males and a female exceed.

One of the males wore a fedora hat with light blue hair peeking out from underneath. He skin was pale and his eyes a sea blue colour. He wore a light blue button up shirt with sleeves that reached his elbow, white trousers and light blue canvasses. He seemed to be eighteen years old.

The other male had windswept reddish brown hair with olive toned skin and muddy brown eyes. Also over his left eye was a scar so the eye was closed. He wore black clothing with black combat boots and a black cloak over his clothes. He appeared to be twenty years old.

The female exceed was a light green colour with white paws. Her right ear droops while her left ear stands up and she has light blue eyes. She wore a long white skirt which reaches her ankles, a sleeveless white shirt with a demin jacket over it. She was thirteen years old.

"I see your back from your mission; I take it, that it went well." Meredith smiled at them.

"Yep, good pay." The male with reddish brown said before heading off somewhere in the guild.

"Hey Rini, I see your back." The other male said whilst ordering a glass of water.

"Yep, it was good. How was the mission Elliot?" She asked.

"Not too bad. The only worse thing was the transport. It always makes me sick." Elliot said shuddering at the thought of transport.

"Didn't you go to sleep?" Rini asked concern for her friend.

"Of course I did." Elliot huffed.

"Daniel thought it would be funny if he drew on Elliot's face." Bubbles told her with a straight face.

Rini then burst out laughing. Meredith, who was close by, put her hand over mouth to hide her smile.

"It's not funny." Elliot sulked.

"It is." Rini said still laughing.

"I don't find it funny, I think what Daniel did to Elliot was mean." Bubbles said defending her friend.

"I'm surprised you can say that with a straight face Bubbles." Rini said, slowly calming down.

Bubbles just shook her head at her before digging in to her strawberries that Meredith had given her.

"So I heard you guys along with Daniel wanted to do an S class mission with me?" Rini asked, changing the subject.

Elliot took a swig of his water before answering her.

"Yep, it's awesome pay too. So, want to come?" Elliot asked.

"Course, it'll be fun. We rarely ever do S class mission. It'll be a great way to improve my magic." Rini smiled.

**Please review. Reviews make me really happy and feels me with joy when you say nice things. I'm still accepting characters and I need missions too please!**


	3. Alice Green

**I would like to thank , Pretzel101 and my good friend hexgirl13 for Shiki, Rin and Luke as I do not own them. I'm still accepting character and missions.**

**Gold Luck**

"Yep, good pay." Daniel told Meredith before heading towards the back of the guild.

He took a seat opposite Shiki who was taking a nap. He was careful not to wake her up as he knew what she was like.

Shiki was sixteen years old and had black waist-length hair in two high pony tails. Her skin was light and her eyes were a purple colour. She wore a tight purple long sleeve undershirt reeling her cleavage with a black vest over it, a black mid-thigh length skirt with black thigh high socks and brown (Japanese Style) school shoes. Her guild mark was green and under her right shoulder.

"Daniel- sama!" Rin cried in joy.

"Shh..." Daniel shushed her whilst pointing to Shiki who was still asleep.

"Sorry Daniel- sama." Rin whispered.

Rin was fifteen years old and had blond hair which was tied and curled slightly at the bottom. She had deep blue eyes and was white mixed with tan. On her left ear she had a red stud earring. She wore a white t-shirt, short cut off jeans and dark green sneakers. On her back was a bow and arrow. Her mark was yellow and on her left forearm. She was also Rini little cousin. Ever since she met Daniel, she had a huge crush on him. Everyone in the guild knew this except for Daniel himself.

"Hello Rin. What do you want?" He asked her.

"I heard Daniel- sama is going on an S class mission with Elliot, Bubbles and Rini." Rin said.

"You want to come too." Daniel may not know about Rin's crush on him but he wasn't completely stupid.

"Yes please." She didn't want to go on the mission because it was an S class; she just wanted to be with Daniel.

"You know that Rini might kill me for letting you go. Plus you could get hurt and your cousin will then definitely kill me." Daniel told her.

"I can look after myself. Electra let Flower go on a mission with Rini."

"Yes but that wasn't an S class mission. But I guess you can go." Daniel sighed, finally giving in.

"Yay!" Without thinking about it, she gave Daniel a hug before going to find Rini.

'Better start planning my funeral.' Daniel thought before quickly making his leave.

Meredith smiled at the small exchanged between Daniel and Rin.

'Aw, they really do make a cute couple. I love romance.' Meredith thought to herself with a smile on her lips.

"DANIEL!" Rini cried loudly. She then started looking round the guild for the S class mage.

Whilst this was all happening, in Ferina, a young mage was heading into the city on a black horse with a white strip down her nose. Also there was a black cat with gold eyes sitting in front of the young mage. It looked like he had not been sleeping well. Truth be told, he could not sleep without seeing their faces, every time he closed his eyes he would have the same nightmare over and over again.

He then came to a stopped and hopped down from the horse. His skin was rosy and his eyes were a bright green. He had short brown wavy hair and looked to be sixteen or seventeen. He wore a thin white cotton shirt with three buttons at the top, light brown cotton trousers and dark blue trainers. Also he wore a dark blue jacket and a dark blue cotton scarf.

"Well look what we got here guys, a newbie." A deep voice came from the shadows.

"Who are you?" The young mage asked.

"How rude of us, my name's Amelia." Amelia said in a flirtatious tone. She walked out into the light. She had long brown hair which flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were a dark and dangerous red colour. She wore little clothing as all she had on was a black bra, a purple skirt which reached her mid thigh and black boots.

"And I'm George." The voice from before said. Two men then walked out. They looked like they were brothers. They both had light brown hair and gold eyes. However one of them looked like a complete mess whilst the other one looked completely tidy.

"Ah George, I see you didn't want to leave me alone." Amelia smiled flirtatiously while hugging the messy man. George wore a dark green shirt with a black coat over it. He wore black jeans with dark brown walking boots.

"This is my twin brother Jason." George said gesturing to the other man. Jason wore a clean black suit with a black tie.

"Jason say hello to this young man." Amelia giggled.

Jason didn't say anything but nodded.

"Jason doesn't say much." George explained. "Now down to business, hand over everything you own and we won't hurt you."

"Much." Amelia said with a wicked smile on her lips.

"Why?" The mage asked, preparing himself mentally for a fight.

"Well then will destroy you. We're from the guild Black Blood."

"Black Blood? But that's a dark guild!"

"Yes and we're dark mages." George grinned.

"Now hand everything over." Amelia ordered with her smile on her face.

"No," the wizard said. "I won't!"

"Well then, I guess we'll have to take it by force." George said. The three dark wizards then held up one of their hands and produced a magic circle. George's was a dark red; Amelia's was pink and Jason's was a dark purple.

However, before they could use their magic, three vines shoot out from the ground and wrapped themselves tightly around the wizards.

"What, how did he do that, I didn't see or hear him do anything?" Amelia said; her smile was replaced with shock.

The young wizard was shock; he hadn't seen anything like this before. He wondered who could be this strong to take three dark wizards on, but then again he didn't know how powerful these guys were either.

"Who's doing this?" George said struggling to get out of the vine.

"I only know of one wizard who has this much power. The strongest wizard of Gold Luck." Jason spoke for the first time. His voice held fear.

"But I thought they were on a mission." Amelia cried; fear completely covered her features.

"I was but since it was so easy I was able to finish it quickly." A young girl's voice said from the dark alley. The mage looked towards the alley and was surprised to see a young girl walk out.

She had straight chocolate brown hair with dark green highlights which went below her shoulders. She was pale and had forest green eyes. She appeared to be fifteen years old. She wore light brown shorts that reach below her knees, a sleeveless light blue shirt and green canvasses on her feet. Wrapped around her waist was a dark green checker shirt. What stuck out the most to the young mage was her mark. It was dark green and at the top of her right arm.

"Miss Green..., it's a... pleasure to... meet you." George stuttered.

"I wish for you to leave." The girl said to him sounding in control. "Tell your master that you couldn't get all the money and why? If he knows of me he won't come anywhere near this town again otherwise if he doesn't, he will pay the price."

"We will... Miss Green." The vines then vanished. "Come on let's go." With that said, the three of them quickly left.

"Thank you Miss." The young mage said. The girl turned to face him.

"It's Alice." She said holding out her hand.

"My name's Luke, Luke Aubrey." He introduced shaking Alice's hand.

"So are you new round here?" She asked.

"Yes, I was trying to find a good guild to join." He said looking at Alice mark still. Alice looked at her mark before looking back at Luke.

"Are you interested in joining Gold Luck?" She asked.

"Is it a good guild?"

"If you're asking if we're a dark guild then no. Gold Luck is definitely not a dark guild. So are you interested?"

"I guess." Luke said slightly unsure.

"Come on, follow me. Take your horse as well." She said.

Luke did as she said and grabbed his horse's reins before following Alice to Gold Luck.

**Please review as they fill me with joy. As I said at the top I'm still accepting characters and missions.**


	4. A new member

**Here is the next chapter of Gold Luck. Enjoy!**

**Gold Luck**

"So what's Gold Luck like?" Luke asked.

"Well it's really fun. We're like a big family. We face every challenge together." Alice told him.

"That sounds cool."

"However there are times when fights break out and some members tease each other." Alice said.

"Doesn't anyone stop them?" Luke asked slightly worried.

"No the master just sits at the bar and doesn't worry about it." She then saw the worried look on Luke's face. "But it's probably because he can't see how much damage they do. The master's blind you see."

"Oh. But someone must stop them." Luke reasoned.

"I do, but only if they interrupt me from doing something, if they chuck something at me or if they start destroying the guild." Alice explained.

Luke gulped at the thought of Alice fighting; she looked pretty scary in his head.

"So does anyone not fight?" Luke asked.

"Well Sky and Flower always somehow get caught in them and so does Oscar. Mostly Danielle and David stay out of the fight as they hide behind the bar. As for Meredith she just stands behind the bar smiling like always." Alice explained.

They finally reached Gold Luck. Alice pushed opened the doors and walked over to the bar where Meredith was.

"Alice I see you're back from your mission." Meredith smiled. For some reason, Luke felt scared of the woman who he believed was probably Meredith.

"Yep, piece of cake." Alice said.

"Who is your friend here?" Meredith asked.

"My name's Luke Aubrey." Luke said straight away.

"What a lovely name, my name's Meredith Silver. I see you've already met Alice here." Meredith said. Somehow her smile got a little less creepy and Luke felt he could finally relax.

"I wish to join Gold Luck."

"Well the master's out at a meeting so left me in charge." Meredith then looked serious as she looked Luke up and down. "You seem good enough to me, you can join."

Luke was shocked; he didn't expect getting into a good guild would be easy. He thought he might have to fight someone or demonstrate his abilities.

"You look surprised Luke." Alice said.

"I didn't expect getting into a guild like this one would be easy." Luke said.

Alice laughed before leaving the guild.

"Come on, let's head into the master's office and make you an official member of Gold Luck." Meredith smiled.

Luke just nodded and followed Meredith into the Master's office. The master's office was fairly big and neatly kept.

'How does the guy know where everything is if he's blind?' Luke thought to himself.

"Now where did he put it?" Meredith muttered to herself searching through the draws. She then finally found what she was looking for. "Ah, found it. Now what colour would you like your guild mark and where would you like it."

"Erm... dark blue and the right side of my chest please." Luke said.

Meanwhile, in the forest nearby...

"Wow, look at all these cute little creatures!" Flower said amazed by all the little animals.

"Yeah they are so adorable." Sky said getting down on her knees and petting one of them. Flower followed Sky's example and also started to pet one of the little animals. Shortly afterwards, the small animals ran away.

"Huh? Where are they going?" Flower asked.

"Well look at what I found. Two women I can have to be my wives." A perverted voice said from behind the girls.

They turned to see a big forest Vulcan. They could see the drool coming from its mouth. Before they could make a break for it, the forest Vulcan grabbed them in each of his hands.

"Let us go." Sky pleaded.

"No, you're my women. I will make you both my wives." The forest Vulcan said in a perverted way.

While Sky was busy arguing with the forest Vulcan, Flower was trying to contact Oscar through her mind. She prayed he was in radius and could help them. She finally got a hold of him.

"_Flower, what do you want?" _Oscar sighed.

"_Me and Sky have been caught by a forest Vulcan." _Flower explained.

"_I wish I could help you but I can't I'm afraid. I'm on a date."_ Oscar told her.

"_But we need someone to help us!" _Flower pleaded.

"_I'll contact Meredith and tell her."_ Oscar told her.

Back at the guild...

"Well Luke, you're officially a member of the guild." Meredith smiled.

"Thanks." Luke smiled.

It was then that Meredith's eyes went hazy; a few times she nodded her head before her eyes turned back to normal.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked her.

"Two of our members have been taken prisoner to a forest Vulcan." Meredith told him. "But Frankie isn't here to cover for me."

"I'll go." Luke offered.

"Okay, they're two young girls. Their names are Flower Sanly and Sky Blue. They should be in the forest nearby." Meredith told him.

"Okay." Was all Luke said before running out of the guild and into the forest.

He kept running. He didn't want anything to happen to these girls. Even though he never met them, he felt he'll be hurt if something happened to them. It was then that he heard loud thumping noises. It turned out the thumping noises were the forest Vulcan jumping happily about having two wives. In each of his hands he held a girl. Luke believed these two were Sky and Flower.

"Hey, let them go." Luke ordered.

The forest Vulcan turned around and just looked at Luke.

"They are my wives." He told him before proceeding to step on him.

Thankfully Luke dodged just in time. He grabbed an arrow and set it in his bow.

"Archery magic, multiple shot!" He then fired the arrow and many other arrows appeared around it.

The forest Vulcan tried to dodge them but couldn't so ended up dropping Sky and Flower. The two girls quickly ran to Luke.

"Come on girls, let quickly get out of here."

He grabbed both of their hands and ran through the forest back to the guild.

"Thank you for saving us mister." Flower smiled.

"Well that what guild mates are for." Luke replied back.

"Guild mates?" Sky asked.

"Yep, I'm now a member of Gold Luck."

When they had finally made it back safely, they found Meredith waiting for them.

"Thank you Luke, girls are you alright?" Meredith asked, checking them for any signs of injury.

"Yeah, we're fine." Flower said.

"I didn't know we had a new guild member." Sky said.

"He joined while you were gone. Alice brought him." Meredith told them.

"Well that you for saving us. I'm Sky."

"And I'm Flower. I'll tell my Electra- nee, she'll be very thankful."

The two girls headed somewhere in the guild. Luke just wondered around the guild until he spotted someone sleeping. He couldn't see her face as she had her head in her arms which were resting on the table. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder as he was making sure she was okay. She didn't move. He tapped her slightly harder. It was then that she moved. However when she moved, she woke up and looked at the person who dared wake her up.

"Sorry, I was wondering if you were asleep or not. You weren't moving." Luke explained.

The teenage girl glared at him. That was his excuse for waking her up. She was having a nice dream too. She slowly got up, not taking her eyes off him.

"That's the most rubbish excuse I have ever heard." She said with anger mixing in with her tone.

"Sorry but it's true." Luke said slowly backing away.

However, before he could get away, the girl grabbed onto his arm with a firm grip.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new?" She asked, not letting go of him.

"Yes... I'm... Luke." He stuttered.

"Well Luke, I'm Shiki, and if there is one thing you must know about me is that I don't like being woken up." She growled through her teeth.

"I'm... sorry..."

"You will be." Suddenly she held a giant paper fan in her hand. She proceeded to hit Luke with it. She released her grip from him and started to chase him around the guild hitting him with the giant paper fan.

"I'm sorry Shiki!"

"Oi, I'm not through with you just yet." She said, still running after him and hitting him.

Watching them from a distance was Meredith.

'Aw... I bet they'll get along great.' Meredith smiled pleasantly.

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with things. **


	5. S Class Mission

**Here is the next chapter of Gold Luck! I would like to thank for the mission.**

**Gold Luck**

"So what's this mission we're doing again?" Elliot asked Daniel as they walked to the train station.

"To kill a snake creature somewhere in Magnolia." Daniel answered.

"Isn't Magnolia home to Fairy Tail who was the strongest guild in Fiore seven years ago?" Rin asked.

Elliot, Bubbles, Daniel, Rin and Rini were all walking to the train station for the S class mission. Daniel and Elliot had each brought a rucksack; Bubbles had a small bag on her back; Rini and Rin brought a small suitcase each.

"Yes they were until they're strongest members were killed by Acnologia." Daniel said sadly.

"They had three dragon slayers there didn't they Elliot?" Bubbles asked, sitting on Elliot right shoulder.

"Yes they did. Natsu Dragneel, the salamander. Gajeel Redfox, Iron Gajeel. Wendy Marvell, the sky maiden. They were amazing Dragon Slayers. Heck, I bet even better than those Sabertooth dragon slayers." Elliot said with pride.

"You really looked up at them." Bubbles said sadly.

"Well, they were like me; they too had lost their dragons like I had. That's why."

"Doesn't mean you should lose your respect in them Elliot." Daniel advised with a small smile. He too had looked up to a Fairy Tail mage. Lucy Heartfilia, a mage who uses the same magic as himself and treats her spirits with kindness like he did with his spirits.

"Well, how much is the reward?" Rini asked, quickly changing the subject.

"It's 654,000 jewels." Daniel answered.

"That would be 163,500 jewels each." Rin calculated.

"What I want to know is why is it an S class mission?" Elliot asked. "I mean it sounds easy enough."

"Eep!" Bubbles agreed.

"Just because it sounds easy doesn't mean it is." Daniel sighed.

"Daniel- sama, you are so smart." Rin said.

They had finally reached the train station and headed on board into a compartment. Elliot put his and Bubbles bags onto a rack before sitting by the window and falling asleep. Bubbles curled up by his side and also fell asleep. Daniel put both his stuff and the girls' stuff up on the rack as well before sitting next to Elliot. Rin and Rini sat opposite the boys. Shortly afterwards the train started to move.

"Before we left, Meredith told me that we have new member. His name is Luke Aubrey and Alice brought him in yesterday." Daniel told the girls.

"Hmm... This means I have to give him the Rini routine check." Rini smirked.

"So in other words you're going to glare at him, insult him and then get him to play cards with you as he doesn't know how good you are." Daniel summed up.

"Yep!" Rini said, popping the p.

"You'll never change." Daniel sighed.

"What, you can never be too careful." Rini pointed out.

"But Meredith told me he saved Flower and Sky from a forest Vulcan." Daniel argued.

"So, you can never be too careful. Isn't that right Rin?" Rini asked her cousin.

Rin looked up in surprise. She bit her lip nervously. She didn't know who to side with. Rini was family but she really wanted Daniel-sama to like her more. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm not getting involved." She finally said before turning her gazed outside the window.

The journey took over an hour. When they had finally reached Magnolia train station, Elliot woke up and jumped to his feet with Bubbles sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"How does he do that?" Rini muttered to herself.

The group collected their stuff before heading off to the person who requested the mission. They reached a small cottage on the edge of the forest. There were puffs of smoke coming out from the chimney which meant someone was in.

Daniel knocked on the door twice. Not too long afterwards, a young woman with golden hair and light pink eyes answered the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, we're here for the mission you sent to our guild." Daniel answered.

"You're from Gold Luck?"

"Yes madam. May we come in to discuss further details about the mission?"

"May I see your marks?" She asked cautiously.

They then showed her their marks. Elliot pulled up his sleeve on his right arm to reveal his mark in light blue. Bubbles took her jacket off and pulled her shirt up to reveal her mark in white. Daniel had to take his cloak off and pull up his shirt to reveal his mark on the right side of his chest in dark brown. Rin pulled up her sleeve on her left arm slightly to reveal her mark in yellow. Finally, Rini took off her coat to show her mark which was dark orange.

"Okay, you can come in."

The small group walked in slowly, looking around the cottage.

"You have a lovely home." Rin said.

"Thank you. Peter, the wizards from the guild are here." The woman said to the armchair.

A young man got up slowly. He walked slowly to the group with a walking stick. Peter had dark green hair with hazel colour eyes.

"You're the wizards from Gold Luck." Peter asked them, eyeing them.

"Yes sir. We would like to know more of the mission before we start." Daniel said without hesitation.

"Well, be careful of that snake; do not underestimate it at any cost. It should be somewhere in this forest so take great care."

"What should we do when we kill it?" Daniel asked.

"When? More like 'if' you kill it. Well, bring it back here so we know you have completed it then you can do whatever you want with it." Peter said before heading back to his armchair.

"Good luck." The woman told them.

The group then started to trek through the forest.

"Elliot make sure you keep your ears open for anything that might sound suspicious. Rini, when you see the snake, I want you to trap it and make sure it doesn't get away. Rin, you and me will distract it. Elliot you take it down. Everyone got it." Daniel said.

Rin and Rini nodded their heads but Elliot just looked down as he slowly walked.

"His done it again." Rini muttered. Rin nodded her head, agreeing.

Daniel was about to punch him in the face but before he could, Elliot caught it.

"Don't even think about it Daniel." Elliot mumbled, letting Daniel go.

"Well don't go to sleep on the job." Daniel argued.

Elliot stretched his arms as he yawned loudly. He looked round before heading off in a random direction.

"Elliot, where are you going?" Rini said, following her friend.

"Well don't we want to find the snake?" He asked her.

"Yeah, course we do."

"Well it is in this direction then." Elliot told her before heading off.

Bubbles flew next to him whilst the others walked behind him. After a few minutes, Elliot suddenly came to a halt.

"What is it?" Rin whispered.

"It's near." Elliot quietly replied.

He then headed to the nearest tree and started to climb it. Rini on the other hand chose to hide behind a tree. This left both Daniel and Rin out in the open. Daniel reached into his cloak to pull out a bronze key.

"Goddess of the Hunt, I call upon thee, Artemis."

Sudden a young woman or more likely teenager appeared. She had light brown hair that reached her mid back. To keep her hair out of her face, she had a dark brown hair band. She wore light blue sleeveless dress which reached to her knees. On her feet she wore Greek sandals. Strapped to her back was a bow and arrow.

"You called Daniel." She said.

"We need you to aim for the thing's eye so it can come over here Artemis." Daniel told her.

Artemis nodded before setting her arrow in her bow. She waited a few seconds to be prefect just before she struck. Not long after the arrow had disappeared into the woods, they heard a loud roar.

**What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Basilisk

**I'm back with a new chapter, please enjoy!**

**Gold Luck**

Suddenly, out of the forest came a huge snake. But it wasn't any old snake though.

"Oh god, that's a basilisk!" Daniel cried.

It then took a strike at them but Daniel reacted faster by push Rin away before ducking to the side.

"It's fast!" Rin stated, scrambling onto her feet.

"Daniel, try not to look into its eyes otherwise you'll die." Artemis said looking at the body of the basilisk.

"Thanks Artemis. Rini, a little help please!" Daniel called as Artemis disappeared.

Suddenly chains appeared where Rini was hiding and started to wrap themselves tightly around the basilisk. Daniel pulled out his sword and ran to the snake, however due to the snake struggling; it hit him causing his sword to fly out of his hand. Daniel felt himself being slammed against a tree trunk.

"Elliot I got it, now do something quick!" Rini called whilst walking out from behind the tree she was hiding from.

However, no moment came from the tree.

"Elliot, are you up there?" Rin called.

"He fell asleep on the job again." Daniel sighed.

"What are you guys all complaining about?" A voice from behind Daniel mumbled.

They all turned to see Elliot standing behind Daniel half asleep.

"How the hell did he get there without us noticing?" Rini said looking surprise.

"Elliot, the snake is actually a basilisk. Could you help us?" Daniel asked.

"Sure, whatever." Elliot yawned.

Elliot walked slowly towards whilst he was half asleep. Rini made sure her chains were tightly wrapped round the struggling Basilisk.

"Roar of the Water Dragon!"

Suddenly a tornado of water came out of Elliot's mouth as it was sent straight towards the basilisk. The basilisk roared and struggle even more when the water came into contact with it. Rin took this chance to send one of her arrows into the basilisk eye. It roared even louder which almost caused their eardrums to burst.

"Nice one Rin." Daniel congratulated Rin.

"Thank you Daniel-sama." Rin smiled, blushing at the compliment.

Daniel tried to quickly formulate a plan in his head. None of them were very good. It was then that something caught his eye. A new plan came to his mind. It was a better one than the others so he chose that one.

"Wing slash of the Water Dragon."

Now was Daniel's chance to strike. He rushed to Rini and took her sword from her back. Rini looked shock and her grip on the basilisk loosen slightly. She regained her thoughts quickly and tightened her grip. Daniel ran up to the basilisk whilst not looking into its eyes. It was about to take a strike at him but before it could, Daniel put Rini's sword into its mouth and thrust it up. The sword pierced through the skin of the basilisk with ease. Daniel had to pull it out quick as his arm had been struck by one of its fangs. The basilisk roared in pain.

"Daniel-sama, are you okay?" Rin asked, running to Daniel who was kneeling.

Daniel remained silent. Elliot and Rini made sure the basilisk landed away from Rin and Daniel. Once they finished, Rini went to check on Daniel whilst Elliot went to the tree to get Bubbles down who had also fell asleep whilst they were up there.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Rini asked.

Instead of saying anything, Daniel looked up and the girls saw a basilisk fang in his left hand. Blood poured out of Daniel's right arm.

"Oh my God!" Rini said with her hands over her mouth.

"It's nothing." Daniel said.

"Daniel, that fang had poison in it which is enough to kill a human being." Elliot sighed as he made his way over to Daniel.

"Can you do something about it?" Daniel asked him.

"If I can have the snake afterwards then sure." Elliot said.

"Elliot, your friend is dying and you're going round making requests." Rini said.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it but I still want that snake." Elliot sighed.

He then got down on his knees next to Daniel's right arm and put his hands above it. A light blue glow came from the wound as it slowly stopped bleeding. Shortly afterwards, the wound started to close up until it looked like nothing had happened.

"There, all better." Elliot said, getting up.

"How are we going to carry the snake?" Bubbles asked sleepily.

"We have to take it back to that cottage to show them that we've done it." Daniel said, slowly getting up with the help of Rin. "Also I call dibs on the fang that came out."

"Okay, I'm cool with that." Elliot said, trying to figure a way to pick up the snake.

"Rini, could you chain it?" Daniel asked Rini who nodded. "We're going to have to drag it back."

They all nodded at Daniel's plan. Rini used her magic to chain the basilisk and then together, including Bubbles, they all started to drag the basilisk back to the cottage. It took a while with all the extra weight but they manage to get back to the cottage.

"We deserve a well earn nap for this, Bubbles." Elliot yawned.

"I swear all you two do is sleep." Rini sighed.

Daniel went to go knock on the door which opened shortly afterwards to reveal the woman.

"You're back. Did you kill it?" She asked.

Daniel nodded to where the basilisk was which Elliot and Bubbles were examining. Rini stood slightly away from them but kept her gaze still on the two. Rin stood next to her but watched Daniel instead.

"Peter will be so happy." The woman said going back into the house.

Not long afterwards, Peter slowly made his way out of the cottage. His wife on the other hand was nowhere in sight. Peter looked over towards the basilisk and for the first time they had met him, he smiled.

"Well done. Thank you so much for your help. I believe the reward was 654,000 jewels." Peter said, with a grin on his face.

His wife then came out with a box.

"Your reward. Thank you so much." The woman said with happiness.

She handed the box over to Rin who accepted gratefully.

"Is it all there Grace?" Peter asked his wife.

"I counted it dear." Grace smiled.

Rin opened the box to see that inside were the jewels for them.

"So what do you plan on doing with the snake?" Peter asked them.

"Well I'm keeping this fang as a souvenir." Daniel said holding up the fang.

"I called dibs on the whole snake." Elliot said.

"We don't really care." Rini said.

"But what are you going to do with it?" Grace asked.

"Well, it seems you can use some of the basilisk for medical stuff so could be helpful back at the guild." Elliot answered.

"I didn't know that." Rin said.

"So that's why you wanted the basilisk." Rini said.

"Well we should get going." Daniel said.

They all started to haul the basilisk away from the cottage. The couple waved at them before heading back into their cottage. Shortly afterwards, the group came to a stop.

"What else are you going to do with the snake Elliot?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I bet there will be people wanting it's scales right?" Elliot asked.

"Yes there will be." Daniel answered.

"Wait, you're going to sell the snake." Rini asked, anger slowly building up inside her.

"I'll share the money with you if you want, I don't mind." Elliot said quickly, sensing the danger.

"Okay then." Rini said, calming down.

"So how are we going to get the basilisk back to the guild?" Rin asked.

"I've got an idea." Daniel then pulled out a bronze key from underneath his cloak. "Messenger of the Gods, I call upon thee, Hermes!"

A young man appeared before Daniel. He was thin and had dark blonde hair. His skin was tan and his eyes were a dark brown which were full of mischief. He wore a cream colour tunic which was gold on his neckline and a golden belt around his neck to match. On his feet were Greek sandals with small feather wings attached. He carried a dark brown satchel and in his right hand was a golden staff. It had two snakes entwined around it with a pair of wings at the top of it. On his head was a metal helmet with a pair of feather wings on it.

"You called Master Daniel."

"Yes, could you take this snake back to the guild and make sure nothing happens to it. I'm pretty sure Elliot would notice if something isn't there Hermes." Daniel said.

"Of course Master Daniel."

Hermes bowed before taking the basilisk with him.

"That solves our problem of getting the basilisk back to the guild." Daniel said.

"Now we can explore!" Bubbles said.

The group cheered in agreement as they head into town.

**Sorry it took a while but it's here now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
